Hostile Takeover
Hostile Takeover 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Drive Martin to the diner *Drive to the bowling alley *Fight the rednecks Script ''Neil walks up to Martin's trailer and knocks on the door. After a few moments of silence, he knocks on it again and calls out to Martin 'Neil: '''Maritn, it's Neil! Open up, I got a plan...hello? ''After a few seconds of silence, Neil walks around to the side of the trailer to look for Martin. As he walks around, Martin runs up behind him, kicks him to the ground, and points a rifle to his head as Neil yells out to him 'Neil: '''Martin? What the fuck is wrong with you! '''Martin: '''I'll go, but I ain't gonna go quietly! ''*Realizes it's Neil* ''Oh, hey Neil. ''Martin puts the rifle down and helps Neil back up as Neil yells at him 'Neil: '''I thought you knew it was me? I specifically said it was me, didn't I? '''Martin: '''Yeah, but you know, you can never be too careful. So, what's the word? '''Neil: '''The word was that I was thinking about going to those places Rodney's guys deliver to, convince them that we're a better supplier. '''Martin: '''And I'm guessing you're gonna want me to go with you, right? '''Neil: '''Why not? I mean, you could do what you did to me to whoever gives you shit. '''Martin: '''Alright, let's get a move on then. '''Neil: '''Okay, good man. ''The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive Martin to the diner. During the drive, a conversation erupts '''Martin: '''So, we're gonna go to all the places Rodney's guys deliver to, tell them to start selling our stuff, and if they don't, we change their minds? '''Neil: '''Yeah, pretty much. '''Martin: '''Do we even have anything made? '''Neil: '''Yeah, Lis is the one brewing it up. '''Martin: '''Lis...Lis...that raver looking chick? '''Neil: '''Yeah, pretty much. She's got a good spot to brew it. '''Martin: '''Where's that? '''Neil: '''Her parent's garage. '''Martin: '''And they won't find anything? '''Neil: '''I doubt it, she said they were the kind that don't care, or something. Anyway, I'm gonna drop you off at that diner, I'll go to the bowling alley, and we work out from there, yeah? '''Martin: '''Yeah, I can convince them good. '''Neil: '''Great, now don't go spewing out conspiracies and saying that they're lizard people or whatever, we're trying to get a serious business cooperation- '''Martin: ''*Over Neil* Serious business cooperation, I got it. ''The player arrives at the diner. Martin exits the car and walks into the diner The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive to the bowling alley The player arrives at the bowling alley. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Neil walks into the bowling alley and talks to the receptionist at the front Neil: 'Excuse me, eh...is your manager around anywhere? '''Receptionist: '''Yeah, he's over there talking to those guys. ''The receptionist points to the manager talking to some rednecks at a table 'Neil: '''Right, thanks. ''Neil walks up to the manager and addresses him. As he does so, the rednecks glare at him '''Neil: '''Excuse me, do you serve moonshine here? '''Manager: '''Do I serve what? '''Neil: '''Moonshine, you know what I mean. Bathtub gin, rotgut, firewater, Dutch courage- '''Manager: '''Yeah, alright, I get it. What's the point? '''Neil: '''I'm just gonna say, I'm making my own and I'm looking for people who're gonna want to sell it, right? Real heavy, 180 proof, also comes with flavors- '''Redneck: '''Hey, we're the guy selling him the moonshine- '''Neil: '''I'm just letting him know about mine. You know, competition in the industry is always good for both ends, isn't it? '''Redneck: '''No it ain't, now you get back to wherever you came from and leave us be, this is our turf and you ain't welcome in it, and neither is your shitty moonshine, you stupid mullet '70s fuck! '''Neil: ''*Over Redneck* Fuck this. ''Neil grabs a nearby bottle and smashes it over the redneck's head. The redneck falls to the ground in pain as Neil waves the broken bottle at the redneck and the manager, yelling out to the manager 'Neil: '''I'll ask again, do you want to sell my heavy, 180 proof, flavored brew!? '''Manager: '''Yes, fuck! Just settle it with these guys, I don't want this biting me back! ''The manager runs into his office The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to fight the rednecks in the bowling alley The player fights the rednecks. After doing so, a short cutscene occurs Neil walks out of the bowling alley Mission passed. Neil automatically calls Martin 'Neil: '''Martin, I got the bowling alley with us. How about yourself. '''Martin: '''I'm almost done, I just gotta do something with this pool hall downtown- '''Neil: '''Need any help? '''Martin: '''Nah, I got it. '''Neil: '''Alright, cool. Meet me at the bowling alley then when you're done. ''Neil hangs up